noticemesenpaifandomcom-20200223-history
Basketball Captain Senpai
Basketball Captain Senpai (a.k.a Makoto) Makoto-senpai became captain not only because of his athletic ability, but also because of his kindness towards his teammates. The player is able to acquire him by placing his favorite items in the cafe, using any theme, and purchasing the premium beans or higher in the shop. He gives one special note and one memorable event. Appearance Makoto has short black hair with gelled-up bangs. He wears a basketball uniform with the number 1 on it. Items Once Makoto visits the cafe, he can appear in any theme as long as the player places his favorite items and uses at least the premium beans. Favorite Items * Guitar * Pet Cat * Stuffed Bear * Basketball * Mat with Food * Small Orange Tree Love Letter (Requires 65 visits to obtain) "Thanks for the meal! Next game is on Saturday! I hope you cheer me on! See ya!" -Makoto Star Festival Event Wish Picture + Confession "(Your name)!" Someone behind you shouts as they burst through the doors of the cafe. It's Makoto-senpai, out of breath, still in his varsity jacket. Makoto-senpai: '"We won the championship! We did it!" He holds up a gold trophy above his head. '''You: '"That's amazing!!! I knew you guys could do it! Congratulations!" He sets the trophy on one of the tables and comes closer to you. 'Makoto-senpai: '"It's all thanks to you!" He scoops you up in his arms and carries you like a bride. 'Makoto-senpai: '"You're my lucky charm! Ever since I met you, I've been winning games left and right!" 'You: '"What do you mean? You've been doing that on your own!" 'Makoto-senpai: '"But it's you who inspires me and motivates me to do my best! You've always believed the team and I could win." 'Makoto-senpai: '"I'm pretty sure if you're by my side, I can achieve anything!" Special CGs Birthday 125 Visits You have a big test coming up soon. You haven't quite finished studying yet. You need to do more research to prepare for it. You decide to head to the library. As you enter the library, you see a familiar face in quite unfamiliar clothing. You are used to seeing Makoto in his basketball jersey and shorts. Today, he is in more casual clothing, a simple sweater and pants. He is busy shuffling through a bunch of papers and flipping through some textbooks. You approach his table and set your bag in a chair right next to him. '''You: "Hello Makoto. Is this seat taken?" Makoto: "Oh, (your name)! Hi! No, please go ahead. I'm actually glad you've chosen to sit beside me." You: "Do you also have a big exam coming up?" Makoto: "Yeah. I have to ace this one. I gotta maintain a high grade point average." You: "Aren't you on an athletic scholarship? Shouldn't it be enough that you're captain of the basketball team?" Makoto: "No, actually. My scholarship is based solely on my grades. It's not a sports scholarship. I play for our school's team just because I love basketball." You: "Wow! That's amazing, Senpai. You're able to balance all that schoolwork with your basketball training and competitions." Makoto: "They don't call me a 'student athlete' for nothing. I have to do as well in school as I do on the court! I may not look it but I'm pretty smart. Speaking of which, do you want your smart, athletic Senpai to help you study for your own test?" You: "Oh, I-is it really okay? Would't it be too much trouble?" He scooches over, close enough for your elbows to touch. Makoto: "No. It's fine. I already studied the same things when I was a freshman so it'll be easy for me to teach you. Besides, I'd prefer helping you actually. So I have an excuse to turn this coincidental meeting into a little study-date. Heh. We can actually have a study-date whenever you want. I'll teach you everything I know." Super Love Mode Quotes * "Whenever I hear your voice, cheering for me from the stands, I feel so motivated! Even if I'm tired, I am able to carry on and do my best." * "Thanks for attending all my matches! It really means a lot to me. I'm a really lucky guy to have you by my side. I'm glad you're the one I fell for." While Wearing Star Festival Yukata * "Oooh! It's hoop-shooting game booth! Heehee. Too easy! Guess who's going to win all the prizes for his beloved. Don't worry, I'll help you carry them all home!"" * "These fireworks are quite beautiful. But there is no sight that is as beautiful as you. They may light up the sky, but you light up my whole world." * "We cancelled practice to help out with the preparations for the festival. Eh? Don't worry about it. Sitting here with you, I'd say it was pretty much worth it." Pre-Super Love Mode * "Hey! How's my favorite cheerleader?" * "Y-yo! Whatcha doin???" Category:Boys